A Pirate Love Story
by Enchantressofthestars
Summary: Will suddenly dies, and Elizabeth finds herself pregnant and alone in the world . Then someone comes to sweep her off her feet. A Jack and Elizabeth fic, please please read and review!thanx!
1. Default Chapter

This story is just about Jack and Elizabeth, they sooooo should be together. I don't own any of the characters, places etc. They all belong to disney. Please read and review!Thanx, I hope you enjoy!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````  
  
Prologue  
  
Elizabeth looked in her silver mirror. She was beautiful and radiant. Today she was to be married. The dress was white satin with pearls, imported straight from London. It didn't have a corset thankfully. Maids were around her dressing her and fixing her hair, making her look like a china doll that rich children often carried around in carts. She was finally marrying her true love, Will Turner. All thru her life they had remained distant but had been in eachothers minds always. She was gloriously happy to be marrying Will, but something was tugging at her mind. Something just a thought. She couldn't discover what it was.  
  
Walking down the aisle, everyone was staring at her. Faces smiling, eyes full of tears of happiness. Even the Commadore was there, and he put on a smile too. With Elizabeth's her arm on her father's, he then whispered to her,  
"Elizabeth, I'm glad you're truly happy. Will is truly remarkable man  
and will be a honorable husband for you."  
She replied, " Well, father, thank you. I just am glad to be pleasing  
you. This is like living a dream."  
  
But truly, she knew deep down something was missing. Something or someone, was Will not the one for her? Who else could it be? It must be wedding jitters. As she approached the altar she saw Will, just one glance at him took her breath away. No, he had to be for her, he was her one and only. Then she left and went to him. The priest began the ceremony.  
  
A few minutes later, "Do you Will take Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded bride, to treasure and hold from this day forward?"  
"I do," Will replied.  
  
" And do you Elizabeth take Will to be your lawfully wedded husband, to treasure and hold from this day forward?"  
  
"I do," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Then you may kiss, the bride." And they truly kissed, a jitter that sent shivers down Elizabeths spine. He was hers, she would be happy. Truly happy, a world full of promises would be ahead of her. It never even occurred to her, that some promises would be broken.  
  
"Hurry up you mangy dogs, we're almost there. We have to make it hurry hurry!" Jack Sparrow shouted. He was on his way to Elizabeth, she was being married and he knew he had to stop it. He loved her, he found this out the day he left. But he decided to bury that love with whores and wenches and the Black Pearl. She is just a fantasy like many other women, he thought nothing more than that. But he knew once he heard of the wedding, it was much more than that. He truly loved her and someway by God he had to have her for his own.  
  
He made it, he finally made it to Elizabeth. He jumped off the boat raced up the dock and into the down. He had trouble finding the church, he'd never been there before you see. But finally finding it he rushed in the door and stood at the back to see Elizabeth kiss Will with so much vigor, so much love that he knew that she could never be his. She would never kiss him like that, she could never love him. And Jack Sparrow left. His heart gone and sadness filling up his heart. It was different, he had never felt like this before. Love and sadness was a new thing for a pirate.  
  
One Year Later  
  
"Elizabeth darling, I won't be gone long. It's just a short visit to a few islands. The Commadore wants me to show my swords to the governors there. Just a few darling. It's a important business trip. I should be gone just about 2 ½ weeks. Please don't cry," Will whispered to Elizabeth the day he was leaving.  
  
"Oh, Will, I'll be alright. It will be okay. It's just hard leaving you, with the baby and everything. Father will look after me and the servants," she whispered back, little tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Then goodbye, I love you," he said and kissed her gently on the lips. He then boarded the ship, The Storm and waved. She stood there and watched till the ship disapeared on the horizon. She then slowly walked back to the house, patting her belly where the baby was softly kicking. "I know little one, he'll be back," she whispered to the baby who was slowly developing inside her. "He'll be back."  
  
One Week Later  
  
Elizabeth was in the dining room eating breakfast when the mail arrived. She sifted thru each one. A few letters from friends, business then one peculiar letter arrived from southern Jamaica. It was addressed to the Mrs. Turner. She opened it up and started reading,  
  
Dear Mrs. Turner,  
We regret to inform you of the death of you husband. He was killed  
during a storm which killed nearly all of the crew. He died  
hononorably helping to save a few of the other passengers first. Elizabeth didn't care to read the rest of the letter, all she thought of was that this had to be a horrible nightmare, it was'nt real, it was fake. But then she felt it in her heart, he was dead. Then she collapsed with a great thud. And all the rest of the servants came running.  
  
Jack Sparrow was in Columbia when he heard the news of a great shipreck on The Storm. Killed nearly all of its passengers he heard from another fierce one legged pirate. "Even killed the famous Will Turner, ya kno' o' him do' ya? Ye' he died, and havin' a newly widowed bride at 'ome too." Will Turner, dead, Jack thought with shock. Elizabeth, a widow. It couldn't be. No, not possible. My Elizabeth, darling, all these months he had loved her even more. He regretted Will's death, even though he was stupid he was a great fellow. Elizabeth, he had to get to her, she would kill herself with Will's death. My Elizabeth, I'm coming. 


	2. Chapter 2 Death will not part them

Chapter 2 is up, thanx to my reviewers so far, hugs! I just hope this chapter gets up and theres no problems. hope every1 likes it ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````  
  
Standing on the wall, facing the sea Elizabeth watched ships go in and out. It had been 3 days since she got the letter about Will's death. Three days filled with woe and sadness, three days of hell. The funeral was this morning, everyone came. It was a depressing event for all. Elizabeth had dressed in all black. She had a lace, satin black veil covering her face so that no one could see her tears. Everything seemed wrong to her. The priest at the funeral talked about Will being a sober, thoughtfull fellow but he wasn't. He was wild, amazing true. People treated her with pity too, which made her feel charitable.  
  
No, she couldn't live like this. Her child couldn't live without a father. She was seeing a glorious afternoon, but in her eyes she was seeing the moment when she and Will and shared that glorious kill after saving Jack. Jack Sparrow, she hadn't seen him in a long time, no he would just bring her memories of Will and bad thoughts.  
  
I wish I could just fall in the sea, and die, She thought. Die and be with the sea. Then I'd be with Will forever. No one would miss me, the depression she was going thru was making her insane. She started seeing Will. She was going to commit suicide, to be with Will. The baby would be with them too. Will, I'm coming, and with that thought she plunged into the depths of the harbor, and to her death.  
  
Jack Sparrow was turning into the harbor. He couldn't make the Black Pearl go faster. He was hustling the whole crew, yelling and acting like a maniac so that Ana finally yelled at him, " Shut up, Jack, we goin as fast as we can now! Can't ye see that! Yer Elizabeth will be 'alrigh." But no, he knew she wouldn't be okay. He knew that she would be hurting and she need someone's arms around her, maybe his. Then just as he was turning in, he looked at the wall facing the harbor and saw a figure falling down, actually quite near. The figure was draped in black, and had long dirty blonde hair. It was a woman, and she acted like she was going to her doom. Jack knew it was Elizabeth. Even before docking Jack jumped out of the ship and swam over to her, he dived underwater and looked for her, he saw her drifting at the bottom, with her eyes closed. He just hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
The Last thing Elizabeth saw before falling was the Sun, so glorious and big, she felt happy. She hadn't felt joyful at all for the last 3 days, now she felt amazing. She wasn't conscious when she went in the water. All she saw was Will standing before a great light. He got closer and closer, it was like she was stepping near him. Am I in heaven? She asked herself. She cried, " Will," and ran towards him. All of the sudden something big and black grabbed her from behind, dragging her away from Will. "WILL," she screamed, "NOOOOO!!" Then everything else went dark. She felt lips on hers, someone pushing down on her chest, she spit out horrible-tasting salt water and then took a deep breath. Then suddenly she felt lips on hers, kissing her , was it will she wondered. She liked a lot. This kisser kissed her with full passion, like seeing someone after a long time. She felt like melting in to a his hand whoever it was. She opened her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3 A Visit

Here's the third chapter, hope everyone likes it!The rating may go up in some later  
  
Chapters. Please please read and review, I love writing Elizabeth/ and Jack stories, I mean whoever wrote Pirates of the Caribbean (it's a totally BRILLIANT movie) but I really  
  
think that they should have Lizzie and Jack together. Will just isn't for her character, but Orlanda Bloom is hot but Johnny Depp is HOTTER! Sorry, the last chapter was so short. I'll try to make them longer. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````  
  
"Jack," she gasped. " That was you, what where, how, why am I here? What happened"  
  
"Well, Miss, you took a little fall over there, and someone needed to save you. For old sake times I guess you could say," he replied.  
  
"But did you kiss me? Where you the one?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
" Well, umm Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" I'll tell ya later Miss. Now, we need to get you home."  
  
"Oh, it's alright, I can get myself home perfectly fine. We wouldn't want the Commadore chasing after you and my father and about twenty soldiers."  
  
"Well, can I meet you somewhere today?"  
  
"Of course, I can come back down to your ship, that would be safest I suppose."  
  
"Alrighty then."  
  
And Elizabeth walked back to her house. Something in Jack's eyes had sent jitters down her spine. She couldn't meet him, It caused too much pain. She would feel guilty. And that kiss, she knew she wanted to go beyond that. She wanted him then. So much. And Will only dead about a week. He would be hurt, she knew, and he was with her, all around her. I won't meet him, he'll understand. He'll just pack up and leave. But she knew in her heart that she never wanted him to leave. Never.  
  
It had been 3 hours after Jack saved Elizabeth. They had barely even kissed, even talked, there were too long awkward silences. He knew she wanted that kiss, even wanted more. They both did. But did Elizabeth know it was Jack, would she still want the kiss if it was him. He doubted it. The sun was setting now. Elizabeth, wasn't coming he knew. She probably was all ladylike and thought that she couldn't talk to him. Or maybe it was something else. You could never know with her. It was like trying to read his compass. Somehow he would make her love him, but now he had to go pay a night-time visit. 


	4. Chapter 4 A Miscarriage

My chapters are always sooooo SHORT! I bet you hate that, sorry!I'll try to make them  
  
longer! I promise! I hope you guys like it! Please, please please read and review! Reviews  
  
mean so much!! Well Hope ya'll like it!  
  
Elizabeth was pacing her room. it was after sunset and she was feeling miserable. She was wearing a thin shift. Just nightgown. She knew that she wanted to go to see Jack. She felt horrible, now I'll probably never see him again. Her baby was kicking, slowly moving. "Jack, oh Jack. Wherever you are now, I wish you here with me," she moaned outloud and settled in a comfy chair. "Well, things can be arranged," said a voice, very much like Jack's. She turned and saw very familiar like kohl-lined eyes. Without a word, she rushed to him embraced him and violently and passionly kissed him. He carried her to bed and fiddled with her night things. "Jack, no," she said. She sat up and walked over to the closet putting on a robe. "You know I can't do this. I want to but I can't with Will just dead. Besides anyone could her us," she whispered. "Then let's go to some place, where someone won't hear us," he replied, eyes glassy with lust, "Elizabeth, I know that I want you, I've always wanted you, Will just wants you to be happy." "Tommorow, I promise that I'll meet you. Then we can talk. But I'm not feeling so good right now, I'm really feeling sick. This baby, has been a lot of work," she said. "You're pregnant?" he whispered. "Yes, but later," she cried out with pain, "Hurry go, I need a servant." "Are you sure," he said hesitantly seeing that she was in incredible pain. "Yes, my Jack, go!" she whispered. And he climbed out the window onto the tree, and listened below the window.  
  
As soon as he left she started screaming for the servant. The pain was starting to be unbearable, she felt like throwing up. She vomited on the floor. A maid came running into the room. She felt blood flowing out of her legs. "Am I having a miscarriage?" she thought distantly then she fell to the floor unconscious. "Get a doctor!" the maid cried, "Hurry!" Jack while under this was feeling horrible. Elizabeth could be dying, or having the baby early. He didn't know what to do.  
  
The doctor came quickly, everyone was beside themselves with worry. Elizabeth thru all this was unconscious. The medician quickly determined that Elizabeth was not having a miscarriage at all, just part of having a baby. " I think today's events took a heavy toll on her," the doctor told her father, " she just needs a break.  
  
Jack nearly killing himself with worry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that Elizabeth was alright. He then tried climbing up the tree again to get a glimpse of her but there were too many people. Later a servant also came to the window, after Jack had fallen a few times so Jack in the end decided to go back to the Pearl and have some rum.  
  
She was with Jack on top of an island he was holding her in his arms and they were watching the sun set. "I'll always be with you, Elizabeth,"he whispered, " Always." "Promise you'll never go away from me," she asked, "Promise you'll never leave me alone?" she said softly. "Never, in my life would I ever do such a thing," he said and kissed her on the lips. "Elizabeth..." Called a faint voice. She opened her eyes. She was lying on her bed with pillows all around her and twenty servants and her father all gathered around her bed. "Darling, you've slept to noon," her father said smiling, " I don't expect that you remember the events that happened last night. You gave us all quite a scare." Elizabeth remembered faintly, then she remember Jack..all Jack nothing else. What was her father talking about? Had that all been a dream? Everything? No it had been too real. "What happened father?" she asked puzzingly. "Well, we thought you were miscarrying, and had a doctor sent for you. You were all unconscious," he said. "What?!Is my baby okay?"she asked afraid to hear the answer. "Your child is just fine," said a servant, "Just part of havin' children, trust me I've had six." "Father, I'm going to change and go out for a bit, I promised to see to something about Will and his office. If you don't mind." " No, of course not daughter," he replied, " Go out and have fun."  
  
Jack was sleeping in his cabin at the Black Pearl when Ana came in. "Jack, get your stubborn ass outta bed now. You got someone waitin for you." "Ach, my heads hurtin sometin worse," he said wincing, " A little too much ale." "well there's a lady waitin for ye' the governors daughter I think," she said, "I'll tell her yar busy." " NO!, I mean I'm coming alright!" he said grumpily.  
  
Elizabeth was waiting on the deck, she had dressed in a big hat disguising her face. She stood at the head of the ship, taking off her hat and letting the wind blow her hair. When Jack came up the stairs his heart melted. "Hello Elizabeth." " Hello Jack."  
  
I'm sry to leave you guys right here , I had a great ending and stuff. But it's late and I got school so I gotta hurry up . I promise I'll add like 3 chapters tommorow.  
  
Here' s a clue whats happening in the next chapter or few, Jack and Elizabeth alone on a island and I wont get into details.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Hugs thanx and enjoy. 


	5. Chapter 5 To the Island

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up!I promise that I'll work on this story more! Hugs n' kisses 2 everyone!!  
  
For a moment they just stared at eachother. Elizabeth took in his kohl- lined eyes, the braids in his beard, his faded clothes everything. Her hand wandered out to touch his cheek on its own accord then she pulled it back. Ana seeing they wanted to be alone, went up to steer the ship. "I'm glad you could come," said Jack. "I didn't want to be rude, like last time," Elizabeth said looking down at her feet. There were a few awkward pauses between them. Then Jack had an idea. "Elizabeth, how'd ya like to take a boat ride with me?" he asked. She looked up, her eyes shining, " I'd love to!"  
  
Then Sun was shining, the wind was blowing in her hair. The sea stretched out as far as she could see, and Elizabeth had never felt happier. She was alone in a small boat with Jack. He had said it was just a spare, to keep on hand. He never really knew the use of it. He had said they were going to an island to think and talk. And have a little time of their own, Elizabeth added in her mind. "Jack, how do you, well feel about me?" Elizabeth asked, stray pieces of hair falling from her braid as she leaned over and looked him straight in the eyes. "Let's just say I have feelings for you," He said teasing. "Jack, I don't know what to do, or how to say this," Elizabeth said slowly. She looked out to the fading line of sea-line. And was quiet. She then looked straight into his eyes, "Jack, when you saved me, a feeling surged in me, that I quite didn't understand. I thought I loved Will. He was the only one, until, well, I thought I loved him. And I did, though as I got to know you better, I found that I had feelings for you. But I had to cover those feelings with the little love I had for Will. And then that night, when you and I were alone on the island I wanted you, but I knew that I couldn't and I couldn't have you. If I did, the what if someone found out or what if I got pregant before I was married. I decided to suffer, and bury my love for you underneath a life with Will. Then after I married Will, I lusted and wanted you. I would pretend that Will was you, that you loved me. But I knew you didn't, and Will would be ashamed to know my thoughts. Then he died and I was humiliated, Will had to know my feelings and my heart. He would be turning in his grave. Then you came, and I couldn't face you. I'd vowed to show Will that I would never be with another man, never marry another. So that's why I couldn't face you, that's why. But I love you and that's the truth."  
  
I'm SOOOO sorry but it's late and my mom is yelling bloody sacre-blu and me and sry! 


	6. Chapter 6 Still to the Island

Okay, here we go. It's really early in the morning, and I need to get 2 skool, but here's another chapter, Enjoy!  
  
For a moment, Jack just stared at her passion-filled eyes. She was serious, as serious as anything could ever be. Elizabeth feared rejection so she stared at her feet, almost hearing his words, which would be her worst nightmares. But he didn't talk. He didn't know what to do. He loved Elizabeth so much, he lusted after her and dreamed about her. He wanted to marry her, live with her everyday. Wisk her away on his pirate ship and never let her out of his sight. But he wanted more for her. He wanted her to marry a great man, who could care for her. Buy her a house and care for her children, she'd never get that from him. He was a pirate, afterall, all he could give her was a life of being sea sick.  
  
"Elizabeth, darling. You don't love me, you never could. I'm a 'orrible stinking pirate. You don't want me darling. Life with me would be a hell," Jack whispered in he ear, touching her cheek,"You want someone else."  
  
"No, I don't and life would be a hell without you. Jack I want to get away from Toratunga. I want to travel and never come back. It would just be too painful for me. Jack please. I love you and I'm not letting you get away," Elizabeth said with all her heart. She straightened up and said " Now, my pirate, show me to this island."  
  
Jack, for a while could only look at Elizabeth. She doesn't know what her feelings are, that one, he thought to himself. Will's death has fiddled with her mind. He was still embaressed with the feelings he had. Pirates weren't supposed to have feelings, they weren't supposed to care. But he did, and he cared for Elizabeth greatly. He felt like an overgrown puppy. He was ashamed for how he had acted that night. How he had nearly forced himself on her. But he had wanted her too long, and the fire of lust had grown in his mind till it was beyond control. He had to remind himself, that she was a lady, he had to show her he could be gentle and everything she could ever want. He knew he could.  
  
Approaching the island Elizabeth thought of her baby. What will I do Will? She thought. I know your hating me for this, but I love Jack. You don't want me to marry the Commadore do you? You don't want me to marry some general or soldier that doesn't even care for me, who just wants money? Jack loves me Will, and he'll take care of this baby. I have to let go Will, I'll love you forever, good-bye. The boat then bumped against the shore. "Now here we are, welcome to the famous island of Jack Sparrow!"  
  
I promise fluff will be coming ESF!!!!! THANX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!  
  
Here's a SPECIAL hey to all my POTC friends, read their stories their FANTASTIC!!  
  
Elfklutz1200  
  
Eternal Soul Flame  
  
Ashley Barthel  
  
Madeline Paul  
  
Victoria Kvinge  
  
El Diablo Firestarter  
  
Catseye  
  
Elf and Tonic  
  
Silverdracowolf  
  
Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7 a night on the island

Here we go, chapter 7. Seven is my lucky number so I hope this chappie goes okays. I think fluff is gonna be comin in this chapter, had to come sooner of later didn't it? Okay well please read and review!Thanx!  
  
The moment Elizabeth stepped on to the island she felt like all her worries washed away. Tommorow was distant and far away. For a moment she just stood there, surveying the lush vegetation of the palm tree forest and seeing tiny crabs scuttle away. It was paradise.  
  
"Come on Elizabeth, darling," said Jack holding her hand and leading her into the forest.  
  
"Let me show you around, my island. It's always been mine, come here whenever I had any Brits chasing me or if I just needed me time. It's a nice cozy place."  
  
"It looks amazing. So do you have a shelter here? And food and things?," Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Of course, I do. Plenty of rum to go around ya know."  
  
"Jack, honestly, I'd think you would give up that bad habit!" said Elizabeth pretending to be shocked, but just kidding.  
  
"Rum, is sometimes a man's best friend, my dear Elizabeth. It never hurts ya, says mean things to ya, and makes you feel good, when the women have their moments," replied Jack, with a grin.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth yelled out, laughing, " You are without a doubt, the rudest pirate on this face of the Caribbean!"  
  
"Not the first time I've been told that before."  
  
"Not the last I'll reckon either."  
  
Then as they walked further into the tangled forest Elizabeth spotted an eerie building skeleton looming out of the darkness. For a moment Elizbeth clutched Jack's sleeve. "Don't worry now darling. Just my cozy little cottage," whispered Jack.  
  
They slowly trudged up the stairs. The house was made out of palm tree leaves and pieces of wood. It had just a small, average sized room, but to Elizabeth it seemed accomadable. Jack then pulled out a cask of rum and a moldy loaf of bread. "Well," Elizabeth said kind of laughing to herself, "that was to expected of you Jack.Then suddenly she had an idea. "Jack, let's go have a for old time's sake fire side romp," said Elizabeth, brightening suddenly.  
  
"That sounds like a fabulous idea," agreed Jack.  
  
Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho a pirates life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we ravage and loot. A Pirates life for me. 


	8. Chapter 8 A Kiss Lasts Forever

Sorry about taking these chapters so long to get up. School has been extrememly hard on me for writing stories and stuff  
  
"Jack," she whispered. It had been a long hour. Full of nothing but her and Jack, and their love making. Jack held her close, he had just finally feel asleep. With her head on Jack's shoulder she thought of her dear baby. She had said good-bye to Will he was out of the picture out of her mind, but never out of her heart.  
  
As Elizabeth opened her eyes she saw sunlight streaming out of a large window. She could hear the noises of the jungle and the far-away wash of the sea, hitting the beach. She looked to her side but couldn't see Jack. "Jack," she called. But couldn't find him anywhere. She stepped out of bed and realized she didn't have any clothes on. She then spotted her dresses and petticoats in a heap on the floor. She put on her white skirt and a loose corset then walked down the steps.  
  
"Jack," she yelled again. Where was that man? Honestly, he could have at least wakened her.  
  
"Pirates," she muttered then tried to find her way to the shore. She walked and walked thru tangles of wild palm trees and brush till she reached a tough stone shore on the far side of the island. Jack was no where along the coast. She gazed out to the coastline, no naval ships insight. That was good news at least. She walked a bit further, then decided to sat down on the stone and just watched birds fly by. Watched the magnificent waves crash onto the shore, the white foam. She then went up and sat right near the water so her feet could touch the water. For a few moments she just daydreamed, about Jack of course.  
  
Her eyes were closed when all of the sudden someone approached her. Sitting down and wrapping his arms around her waist he put his lips to her neck. "What are you thinking about all the way out here. Had to search the whole island for you. Thought your father had come for you," Jack whispered. Elizabeth's eyes opened and she turned her head to meet her lips with Jack's. Her arms then circled around his neck and she whispered, "Well, what were you thinking of, leaving me?" His lips then traveled to her neck where she started moaning softly. He then let go and sat next to her with her head in the crook of his shoulder. "We should go now," he suggested. "Yes, we should. Father would be sending out the entire fleet by now."  
  
On the boat going home Elizabeth slept. Jack just watched her, his eyes watching how her chest rose then fell when she breathed. I wish she would come away with me. Maybe in a little while. When I've gotten enough scavaging done and enough money to support her. Then all our dreams can come true. But for now, we'll just have to hold on.  
  
It was about 3 in the afternoon when they reached home. No one had seen them dock so Elizabeth had silently kissed Jack goodbye and made her way to the house.  
  
"Elizabeth!!! Where on earth where you?" her father nearly yelled, "I was about to send the whole fleet looking for you. You worried me sick."  
  
"Calm down father, I was with a. friend, I just umm needed some time for myself. I'm sorry father. I just needed a time away from home. I assure you I wasn't in any trouble, just chatting with her," Elizabeth murmured regrettfully.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be out that much, in your condition."  
  
" I know, I won't."  
  
That night as Elizabeth was preparing for bed she heard a tap on her window. She opened it and was face to face with Jack Sparrow. "I've come to say Goodbye Elizabeth." 


	9. Chapter 9 The Goodbye

I'm sooooooo sorry this chapter has taken so long for me to write. I've had a lot of homework etc. I'm gonna try to type a lot more chapters this weekend and when I can. Well enjoy!I don't own anything except I made up the maid, Ann  
  
Elizabeth sat in the warm sand, elbows on her knees, gazing out into the sunset. Jack was leaving tonight. There was no way her father would let her say good-bye. She couldn't believe he was actually leaving her. Right when she needed him the most. When everything in her life seemed to depend on him. When she thought about him night and day. Did that night on the island mean nothing?  
  
A maid stood a little ways off, watching Miss Swann. Something had changed about her. Definitely. Elizabeth had become more quiet and reserved. She had changed somehow. Become, maybe more adult. She was pretty far along into her preganacy. Maybe there was a young man involved. That might be the answer to the young Miss's absent night. Her father sure thought that. Oh, Miss Swann don't do something drastic!  
  
Watching the sun finally go beyond the horizon, Elizabeth stood up and walked to Ann, her maid. "Would you mind if we took a little stop before going home?" she asked. "I just wanted to say hello to a friend. Promise you won't tell?" Ann thought about it for a moment. This might be the answer to her curious suspicions. Should she let her go? "Alright Miss Swann, of course you can go. I suspect your life might be a little stressful now."  
  
"Why on Earth would you think that," Elizabeth asked turning, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Just with the baby and all," Ann replied quickly lowering her eyes, " We should be going now, your father won't be happy if we're late. Please hurry Miss Swann."  
  
So Elizabeth led Ann to the dock, right to the ship which she knew so familiarly. She was relieved to know the Black Pearl was still there.  
  
"Wait here Ann, I promise I'll only take 10 minutes."  
  
" Alright, Miss. Just 10 minutes."  
  
Elizabeth walked up to the Black Pearl. She saw Ana Maria slouching down on a chair on the dock, sharpening a knife. "Ana Maria, would you happen to know where Jack is?" Elizabeth asked. "Ach, he's down-stairs in his room, you should know that."  
  
"Would you go and bring him up here for me?"  
  
"Jus' go and get 'im your self, I'm sure you'll be happier down there," Ana remarked crossly. "No, Ana please get him for me, it's kind of important," Elizabeth responded a little forcefully.  
  
"I'm going, shiver me timbers, hold yar horses." And Ana wobbled down the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth porched on the side of the ship, watching for any soldiers or worse the Commadore. Ann was still on the dock, nervously looking from side to side for any thing from monsters to pirates. Jack finally lumbered up the stairs with Ana trailing behind him. "Ello Elizabeth," Jack said smiling with a far-off smile.  
  
"Jack, we need to talk. Last time you just left me standing there, tears rolling down my face, now at least tell me why you need to leave."  
  
" We can continue this conversation in my room, Elizabeth, if you'd like."  
  
"We're quite fine right here. Please Jack just tell me why."  
  
Jack then grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her forcefully down the stairs but she struggled so he finally just picked her up with his hands and carried her.  
  
"Jack!" She protested.  
  
He finally then set her down on the edge of his "cot". "Elizabeth, I have to go. I'm a pirate, what do you expect. The crew won't let me carry on with some sort of romantic affair and make them all stay in one harbour. Pirates need pilaging and plundering. We all need new sites. I promise I'll come back Elizabeth. Just a few weeks away maybe a month at the most. I'll never be away for long."  
  
"Jack, please don't I couldn't bear it."  
  
"I have to love. Now let me give you a famous pirate good-bye and his lips found her mouth and started traveling down her neck.  
  
"No, Jack. I'm sorry but no. I promised to be out by 10 minutes and it's been nearly 20. Good-bye Jack, I love you," Elizabeth whispered softly, tears dripping down her face. She then kissed him gently on the lips and walked out of the room. Leaving Jack staring at her and amazed.  
  
Elizabeth then quickly strode up the stairs and off the boat leaving Ana- Maria staring somewhat smirkily. Ann then strode up to her and whispered, " Miss Swann, What are we doing here? At least I should know that! I've been standing on this dock for at least half an hour and you father will be furious!"  
  
"Don't be such a worry. We'll be home soon." And with one glance at the Black Pearl, Elizabeth was gone. 


	10. Chapter 10 The baby

Hey I'm gonna try to get this thing done, I don't know if I should write a sequel. I'm not sure if it would be that good or people would want it. Please read and reply and tell me what you think!!  
  
Sitting at her window Elizabeth gazed at the moon. Wherever Jack was he was staring at the same moon, in probably a far off ocean on the Pearl or at a whore-house ( a thought in her head said). Don't think those thoughts, she said to herself, firmly. He loves you, he told you so. Jack Sparrow never tells the truth, the voice said again. But he's changed, definitely changed. How could he not tell the truth? He's not Will. He'll never be.  
  
"Come on Jack. Come on in for a little fun. There's no harm in that," a crewmate urged grinning, hand over the shoulder of a busting whore. "No thanks, Jay. I'll pass. 'Ey, I think I'll just go back to the Pearl," Jack responded. "You always say that Jack, ever wanna have a ole' bit of fun?"  
  
"Nay, I got a lass back home." Jack walked off leaving half the male crew standing tutting over themselves. Many events like this had happened every night or so. The crew always telling him to go have some fun, but images of Elizabeth had alwalys flashed in his mind.  
  
Watching the sea foam and the moon glitter Elizabeth felt a pang of pain flash in her abdomen. The baby's kicking she said to herself, smiling. What a energetic baby it is too. But then she felt a trickle flow between her legs. Had the baby come this soon? No, it couldn't. Much too early. Then Elizabeth felt like she had been kicked in the stomach again. A inbearable cramp followed. Blood trickled down. "Ann," She screamed sounding like a animal crying in pain. Ann bustled in, eyes wide opened. She saw Elizabeth laying in a pool of blood, tears streaming down her face. She gasped 


	11. Authors Note

Author's Note: I extremely apologize for how long the periods of time inbetween chapters have been. I've had lotz of homework, after school activities stuff like that. I am still writing my story so DON'T think I'm ending it like that. Lol, Elf and Tonic. NOOOO!! I wouldn't do that!!!!I again apologize!I'm watching the CUBBIES right now, sorry all you Marlin fans, I live In Chicago and am a MAJOR CUBBIES fan so cheer for them!!Well I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you again!!*Hands out candy bars to everyone!!* 


	12. Chapter 11 A mother's meeting

Ahhhhhhhh at last I wrote a chapter!~!~!Extremely sry to everyone!School is SOOOOO HARD!!Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the fic!!LOL!*Throws a gigantic bag of multi-candy bars (all bought at Sam's Club!)So here it goes!  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes to stare at her white-washed ceiling. She looked around to see  
  
her familiar bedroom, everything the same, exactly like she had just woken up from a lovely  
  
dream. She stood up and got out of bed stretching her hands above her head. But then they  
  
dropped to her level stomach, something was different, felt hollow. Her baby! Then she  
  
remembered, grinding, grueling hours of labor. Her voice screaming in anguish, blood  
  
soaking the matress. Beads of perspiration appearing on her forehead. Her child! Where  
  
was it!She didn't even know the gender, was her baby even alive? No, it had to be. Will's  
  
only heir and offspring.  
  
All she remember was the pain, lights shining above her, knives and scissors. Maids  
  
gathered around, and that doctor. The only voice she could remember was hers, screaming  
  
like she was being burnt alive. Her baby was dead, she knew it. She sat down on her bed  
  
crying, why? Why Will? How could you do this to me and your child? Well at least she or  
  
even he is with you. Teach them Will, teach them to be kind. Jack, why isn't he here? He  
  
had to leave me alone. By myself with this pain to bear with. She sat in her chair near the  
  
window, legs curled to her chest, arms around them , head on her knees. She loved the sea,  
  
loved watching it mostly. How the waves beat upon the shore, and the smalty smell that  
  
entered her nostrils when she dangled her feet in. "My baby would have loved the sea," she  
  
said to herself, " Just like Will."  
  
A maid cleaned the baby girl's diaper. Cooing and tickling her feet she sang songs she  
  
knew when she was a wee girl. "Now," she said lifting the child up, "It's time for me to introduce you to your mother."  
  
Elizabeth hummed to herself the pirates song. "We pillage, we plunder.", was all she  
  
could say when a rosy-cheeked maid entered her room, holding a bundle of sheets. "Ah,  
  
here you go, Elizabeth. I have someone I'd like you to meet." Elizabeth turned her head  
  
slightly, not believing what she saw. "And here, Elizabeth is your lovely daughter."  
  
Sorry it's a short one, but I promise ya I'm gonna try 2 update more frequently now! Please keep reviewing!Thanx! 


	13. Chapter 12 A Father's Announcement

Voila! Here ya go w/ Chapter 12!~!~!Thanx 2 all my reviewers!Keep on reviewing!Thanx ya'll! Also Please go to my story on Fictionpress.com and tell me what you think!! THANK YOU! I also created Edina.  
  
The maid placed the doll-like baby in her arms. She was so tiny! Her hands formed miniture balls and her feet slowly kicked. "What an energetic child you have Ms. Swann."  
"Just like her father," Elizabeth replied, gently tracing her finger down the baby's rosy cheek.  
"What will you name her?" the maid asked.  
"I don't know, I've never really even thought about it. Isabelle sounds nice, kind of foreign or Spanish. Will would go to those far-off places and come back and tell me of strange people he had met and the names. I always wished I could go with him." Maybe Jack will take me, she thought off in her head.  
"Then Isabelle she'll be," the maid replied smiling and bustling around the room, "She'll need her breakfast soon, and you will need to feed her."  
"What!?Me, I can't do that, find someone else. I need to check u pon someone," Elizabeth replied thrusting the baby in the maid's arms. "I'll be back soon, I just need to check up on a old friend.  
  
Elizabeth rushed to the dock scanning everywhere for the Pearl. Jack! How could you do this to me? Right when I need you, I can't be tied down. Just looking at that child reminded me of Will, her dark eyes and curly wisps of hair. I can't be the one to raise her, Jack, oh Jack. I can't be a parent, I can't show the child the ways of life. I'm still a child myself. I want to explored, to fly away. To forget all this happened, to have more days like the ones' on the island she had shared with Jack.There she forgot who she was, nothing ever tied her down or limited her soul. A pirates' life is the one for me. When Jack gets back I'll ask him to take me with him on his scavaging. Maybe the baby can come with, ...or not.  
  
"Tsk, tsk," replied the nurse at Elizabeth wandering off, "That girl has no responsibility. Can't she see that her own child, who she's barely met needs her. She'll never be a good parent. She needs that Will Turner. He's the one who makes her world go round and he'd be the one to actually love the child. Right now I think she needs to get away. She's not ready for this responsibility."  
"What are you saying, Edina?" asked Anne who had crept up behind her, " Elizabeth needs our support and help. She may not be the perfect parent but we're to be seen not heard. Do you understand? And be careful of what you say outloud and who hears you," Anne winked.  
  
"Ms. Swann your father would like to speak with you in his office," Anne announced to Elizabeth in her chambers. "Coming," she replied. Elizabeth approached her father with dignity, she didn't even know if he had seen her child much less asked her name. "Elizabeth, I have something of great importance to tell you. Since now, you're a widow, stranded alone in the world I think that you should remarry as soon as possible."  
"Father!- " "No, Elizbeth, it hurts me to see you in the way you are. You seem like a restless bird, I only want the best for you. This child needs a caring father that can support you and her. And that is why I think it is best for you to marry the Commadore."  
  
Well there ya go, I hope you liked it. I'm gonna update as soon as possible, please also check out my fictionpress piece. 


	14. Chapter 13 The Proposal

Thanks 2 all my reviewers, sorry about the wait! Enjoy!  
  
Elizabeth gaped at her father. The Commodore, no, no, no! Jack! How could you do this? She gritted thru her teeth, whispering in her head. She raged at her father, with all this going on in her life he just decides to add another burden to her pile. Her father opened the broad paneled doors and revealed the Commodore standing on the side.  
  
"Elizabeth," he said smiling, what a fake, she thought in her head, "G'day, how are you know Miss Swann?"  
  
"Good, good I'm doing fine."  
  
"Well Miss Swann," his eyes darted to her father nervously, "I would like to ask you.something."  
  
Poor man, he seemed so afraid of rejection. Then her mind caught up. She was pitying him! Pitying the Commodore!  
  
"Yes Commodore?" she asked, tilting her head, treating him like a child.  
  
The Commodore knelt on the ground, his eyes never wandering from Elizabeth's pleasant face.  
  
"Would you marry me?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock, you had to know this was coming she said to herself. With Will dead and no one even knew about Jack. This had to come sooner or later.  
  
"The Commodore would be willing to take care of you and your child, Elizabeth," her father flashed at warning. He wouldn't be happy if she said no.  
  
"I'mmm sorrrry," she stuttered, " I don't knooww now, give me time, give me time." Everything was whirling in her head, she smelt salt in the air felt Jack's lips on hers.  
  
The Commodore jolted up clumsily. Glaring at her father, then softening.  
  
"Well Elizabeth, I'm glad you're considering my offer, quite please," he announced, " I will be going now, Governor Swann, Miss Elizabeth," he announced nodding at the two. A servant led him to the door.  
  
As the door thudded to a close, Elizabeth's father plopped his in the head armchair, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, sit down," he commanded, " I just don't understand you, Elizabeth. A man offers you everything you wanted, care, support.love. And you say NO!" his voice had started rising.  
  
"Father!" Elizabeth's voice rose, she wasn't going to deal with this at the time. Too much pressure, too much stress. She knew she was acting like a spoiled child but she wasn't going to go thru this, not this time or ever again. "Father, I just have too much time on my hands! I said, I was going to consider it! I didn't deny it!"  
  
"Alright Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I just, never mind Elizabeth, just go to your room."  
  
"Yes, father," Elizabeth quietly responded leaving the room.  
  
Elizabeth ran to her bed, burying her face in pillows and crying her heart out. "Miss Swann, your baby needs care," a maid said at the door.  
  
"Jack, oh Jack where are you," she cried as the last pearly tear slid down her cheek. 


	15. Chapter 14, The Meeting

Extremely sorry for not updating quickly. I've had family problems and some other personal stuff but I will try 2 update more quickly!  
  
The Black Pearl soared over the navy, foam tipped waves. A blue sky had risen overhead and the day was new, full of promises. Jack leaned over the side, watching the island draw near. He could see the crews of many other ships bustling around, preparing their ship for a long journey.  
  
"Aye, you'll be seeing Miss Swann now would ya?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"O' course! Checking up on her and the baby." He replied while watching the seagulls fly overhead, "You heard about the lass now? Did ya?"  
  
"Aye, purtiest baby in the whole Caribbean," Gibbs replied, "Tis supposed to look a lot like her father."  
  
"Well I'd hope so. A little something for Elizabeth to hold on to from Will I guess. Personally can't wait to see her and Elizabeth. It's been too long since I last saw them now," Jack said sighing, " I hope Elizabeth is at least on speaking terms, but just wait till I show her our raiding treasures. That will surely make up for it."  
  
"Probably Jack. You know women, give 'em a kiss and a present and they're all good to go."  
  
"Aye," said Jack laughing, "But Elizabeth's a feisty one, you can never tell."  
  
"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Gibbs replied grinning.  
  
Elizabeth surveyed the fruits at the market. Testing each one if they were ripe or not, or had the wrong color. She took a slightly bruised but pleasant plum and put it in her wicker basket under her arm. Isabelle was supposed to be taking her nap while being watched by Anne, the maid. So Elizabeth finally had the day to herself.  
  
She hadn't gone out in a while. While she was pregnant she would hide in her room, too embarrassed to show her developing figure. But now she was out in the sun, saying hello to old friends. Going back to old places.  
  
Elizabeth then moved to the corner of the fruit market, under a canvas tent, where it was shady and dark. Right next to the garbage alley. She picked up a kiwi, smelling it and testing it with her hand. She felt a slight touch on her shoulder.  
  
She turned to see a man in a hood covering his face.  
  
"Come on lassie," said the figure, clasping an arm over her mouth.  
  
Elizabeth tried screaming and thrashing wildly but the person, man as she supposed. Was too strong for her.  
  
"Liz, it's me," Jack whispered.  
  
"Jack?" she murmured looking into his eyes, "You came back.."  
  
"Of course I came back, I wouldn't leave ya," he replied.  
  
"Well, it's been nearly a year since you last came back! How could you do that Jack? My father's going to make me marry the Commodore now, and you haven't even met or seen my child."  
  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but look here I got a nice necklace for you- "  
  
"I don't really care for necklaces now, or jewelry or anything from you Jack Sparrow! Now if you'll leave me alone I have some shopping to do!"  
  
"Elizabeth! Wait, I'm sorry, can't you at least now introduce me to this young lady or gentleman who I have the privilege of being the godfather of?"  
  
"You're not the godfather of her! I think the Commodore has taken that title!"  
  
"Why, that thieving bastard!"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Come on now Elizabeth. Please, I'm sorry," he said eyes melting into hers.  
  
"Fine, come on now," Elizabeth replied leaving the stinking alley, "She should be up from her nap now. Come on. But that's all! You can go and leave on your rotten ship for all I care!" And Jack followed her down the alley, Elizabeth's face turned away, so he couldn't see her tears. 


	16. Chapter 15 Goodbye

Here's another chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner with the other chapters, I had sort of a writers block.  
  
"And here she is, Little Isabelle," Elizabeth said placing her baby in Jack's arms, "Be careful and make sure you support the head."  
  
"She's so small! What if I drop her, I could break her!" Jack said, nervous. Elizabeth was amazed, she had never seen Jack like this before. The man had turned into a wreck. The only thing Jack Sparrow seemed to fear was babies.  
  
"There you are, you're doing fine!" Elizabeth replied laughing. Her father was out, and so were the maids, it was Sunday afternoon and everyone else had all gone to the markets for the bargain sales.  
  
"Here, sit down Jack," Elizabeth said, pulling out her wooden rocking chair.  
  
Jack settled down, holding the baby in his arms, eyes never leaving her face. Meanwhile Isabelle seemed to like playing with Jack's beard, her hands grabbing at the dangling beads.  
  
"She looks like Will," Jack said quietly.  
  
"Yes, she has his eyes," Elizabeth replied.  
  
" So are you going to marry the commodore?" Jack asked.  
  
"Of course not! He offered but I said I'd need more time, and then later refused politely," Elizabeth said laughing, "And he's not her godfather either, that spot is reserved for you."  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm sorry I was gone so long. It's just part of my job being a captain, can't settle down too long. The crew needs new places and new wenches," Jack said.  
  
"And you..Captain Sparrow, have you had your share of "wenches", Elizabeth said eyebrows raising.  
  
"Elizabeth, I love you. And that's why now I've come to ask you to come with me, you could even bring Isabelle," Jack said, rising up and giving Isabelle to Elizabeth.  
  
"Jack...I couldn't. How could I bring a baby to live on a pirate ship? A baby needs a home to grow in, not a ship," Elizabeth stuttered, " I wish I could."  
  
" I understand of course," Jack replied sadly.  
  
"Maybe later," Elizabeth said suddenly, "Could you come back? I would go with you then, really I would."  
  
"Of course," Jack said brightening, "Say Elizabeth, would you want to, I don't know, go on a "date" with me right now?"  
  
"I wish, Jack. I have to take care of my child now though," Elizabeth said, sitting now and holding Isabelle on her lap.  
  
"Oh yeah, of course, well I have to leave now Elizabeth," Jack said starting towards the door, " This was our only day here, tomorrow Gibbs wants to head somewhere near Jamaica."  
  
"Oh," Elizabeth said, " I thought we were going to have more time together."  
  
"Yes, me too," Jack replied, " Good-bye Elizabeth. I swear I'll come back."  
  
"Good-bye Jack," Elizabeth whispered, eyes watering.  
  
Jack walked over to her and she placed Isabelle in her crib.  
  
"Good bye love," he murmured, kissing her. It would be a long time before they saw each other again. 


	17. Chapter 16 Final Thoughts

Here's yet another chapter!! I just saw Pirates of the Caribbean rite now! So it inspired me to write! lol! Itz supposed 2 come out on December 2nd but my neighbor was on business in Japan and he bought it there. Well here ya'll go!  
  
Jack crept to his boat silently during the ascending twilight. He glanced back at the shadowed Port Royal and swore silently. Why couldn't Elizabeth see how much he loved her? But too much to tell her, his conscience responded back.  
  
He wanted to be with her always, to hold her. "A pirate's not supposed to feel this deeply, Jack," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Sometimes they do," said a voice. Jack spun around. It was Gibbs.  
  
"Now what do ya mean there?" Jack asked curiously, fiddling with his mustache.  
  
"Sometimes pirates fall in love, but it nearly almost ends in sadness. I once fell in love with a girl, and in the end she found out I was a pirate and ran away. I never saw her again. Barbossa fell in love with a woman before too. Didya know that now?" Gibbs said.  
  
"I once heard something, but wasn't sure. It was something about a whore, a bar and her referring to him as an ass," Jack commented.  
  
"Nay, he fell in love with a beautiful lass. But her father was the head of the military on the island and he didn't approve of Jack. Later the bonnie lass died of the fever and Barbossa was heartbroken. He became a pirate and then went back and pillaged the island, killing the father," Gibbs mourned.  
  
"Seems like Barbossa... or any man actually," Jack said slowly, "I just don't know if I'm doin' the right thing, leaving Elizabeth here. She made some offhand comment about the Commodore, but I don't know if she's just...I don't know Gibbs, really I doan'."  
  
"Aye, you're fine. She won't mind, we'll come back Jack."  
  
" I know, but she wasn't too happy with me leaving her. And the jewelry didn't work Gibbs, she didn't seem too pleased," Jack accused, " She did calm down though when I saw her baby, a darlin' lass,"  
  
"We'll be back soon enough Jack," Gibbs assured, "It'll be alright. Elizabeth wouldn't except any foolish offer from the Commodore, you know she wouldn't. I think she worries about ya now, that's all."  
  
"I hope so," Jack whispered watching the fading sun finally sink beneath the darkened horizon.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The moment Jack left Elizabeth cradled her baby to herself and let the pearly tears fall. How could he leave her again? And part of her felt, all he gave her was a kiss? She had tried to focus on her child, so she wouldn't have to look at him in the face, and burst out in tears. But secretly deep down she wanted to fly, to explore, with him. To breathe the fresh air of freedom again.  
  
She loved her child, but sometimes she felt like Isabelle was too much work for her. She was too young and inexperienced. When Isabelle cried, all Elizabeth could do was hand the child over to the smiling Anne. She began to hate her life. 


	18. Chapter 17, The Hideous Dress

Here ya go! Sorry for not updating in so long, I kinda went thru a writers block period.. not sure where 2 go w/ this fic. Well I hope ya'll like it! ~Kels  
  
Elizabeth checked her hair in the imported silver mirror. Her golden hair had to be perfect for her father's Christmas feast that night. "Everyone was going to be there," he announced, "especially the Commodore."  
  
Christmas in the islands was different, it was nice compared to England, but sometimes she missed the sheets of snow falling outside on Christmas Eve. The governor had ordered a brand new satin gown imported from England and it had arrived just a week before.  
  
The gown wasn't that admirable in Elizabeth's taste. It seemed... "old fashioned" to her. It was a pretty red dress but it had ruffles and lace, making it weigh a ton. There were ribbons tied everywhere, that were striped red and green, and had an extra petticoat. This dress did not have a stifling corset thankfully. Also came a little bag of holly to pin up on the sides of the sleeves, making her look like a neglected Christmas present.  
  
Elizabeth had modeled the dress in the dining room for her father and the commodore, at her father's request, and both nodded their heads enthusiastically. Approving of it probably just because of the plunging neckline. But in her room she folded the dress up and hid it under her bed. She'd find a way somehow to change it.  
  
Abnoxious cries came from the room next to her. Isabelle was awake. "Someone take care of her!" she yelled at the nurse. Isabelle had become a pain in her side since day one. Every time she took her out of her cradle, or showed her to the governor's friends, Isabelle reminded Elizabeth of Will. Some days she couldn't even look at the baby without sobbing for Will. The child weighed her down like a rock in sea.  
  
"Elizabeth Swann!" Anne yelled, "Hurry up and get ready! Your hair will take hours! And you should have been dressed already!" Anne was the only one that could boss Elizabeth around. She had turned into a mother/ sister. "Here you go," Anne smiled, " I found that beautiful dress under the bed, I don't suppose you would know what it would be doing there?" Anne winked. Even she could understand how hideous the dress was.  
  
"Please Anne, don't make me wear that thing! Don't you have something I could borrow for the night? Please?" Elizabeth begged.  
  
"A mere maid doesn't own such things, besides it's not that bad," Anne whispered sympathetically. "We can change it a little."  
  
Elizabeth changed into the hideous thing and looked herself in the mirror. She couldn't possibly do this, embaress herself in front of all the island's generals and their families. In addition to having her fatherless child, she had practically become the most talked about woman in the whole Carribean.  
  
"Now let me see," Anne demanded coolly. "Well it's not that bad. Let's just remove this, fakery." She scrunched up her face at the sight of the fake mistletoe berries. "These ribbons also seem too extravagant," she muttered, ripping both the berries and ribbons off.  
  
"Anne!" Elizabeth said, shocked. "What will father say?"  
  
"He won't even notice," Anne replied, studying the flounces of lace. "Now we can get rid of this fluff and trim the lace at the bottom and you'll look halfway decent. But I think we need something to make it a little festive." Anne took a stem of the mistletoe berries and pinned them up at the bosom of the dress.  
  
Elizabeth turned around and then looked into the mirror. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Anne!" she said excitedly, "You fixed it! You're amazing! Thank you!" The gown was beautiful and Elizabeth felt like a island princess.  
  
"You'll be the envy of the gathering! Every man tonight will be watching you," Anne chattered away. "But we need something for you incase it gets cold.would you happen to have a shawl that would be festive? Maybe a dark green or white? Let's see," Anne said while rummaging through the closet. "Ah hah!" she murmured to herself. "What about his?" she held up a silk dark green shawl that had been Elizabeth's mother's. "This would fit perfectly."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes watered at the sight of that shawl. She remembered her mother wearing it while standing at her father's side. Laughing at some person's joke or watching her father contently.  
  
"You just need a necklace now, something special to add," Anne whispered, searching her mother's jewelry box. "Why Elizabeth! What's this? You've never showed me this before, and you've never worn it!" She held up a scarlet gem, strung on a black velvet cord. It was the necklace that Jack had given her. "Elizabeth, this seems that it could be worth a lot of money. Where'd you get it?"  
  
Elizabeth thought quickly. She couldn't possibly mention Jack's name. "It was my mother's, she didn't like wearing it because she was afraid she's lose it." She lied.  
  
"Well that would be perfect," Anne smiled gleefully, "Now sit down and let me fix your hair."  
  
Elizabeth strung the necklace around her neck while Anne piled her hair on top of her head. It was perfect, she felt like Jack was with her and not somewhere off on top of a whore, for all she knew. "There," Anne said, putting the last string of hair in place. "Could anything else make your ensemble perfect?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered and took Will's crystal bracelet that he had given her for a wedding gift. "Now, it's perfect."  
  
There we go, I'm gonna update soon I promsise! It's Christmas break after all. Hehe well now my bitchy sis had 2 go on byez! 


	19. Chapter 18 The Dance

~*Author's Note:*~  
  
Here's chapter 18, I'm kind of changing the format for my chapters now. Not that much though. I was going to try 2 get this chapter up b4 Christmas but well I just got caught up in the holiday season, lol. Well here ya go! Hope u guys like!  
  
~Kels*  
  
Elizabeth crept down the stairs. Anne had advised her to be "fashionably late" in her entrance. But Elizabeth also didn't want to have to greet everyone and have the Commodore watching her every move.  
  
She hoped now he would leave her alone, for a little while at least. Since she had declined his offer of marriage. Her ultimate Christmas gift would be if Jack showed up. The resentment welled up inside of her had faded off and the old Elizabeth was shedding off her like the skin of a snake.  
  
"Elizabeth!" her father announced from the doorway as she was slowly sliding down the stairs. "Where have you been dear girl? Everyone has been waiting for you? Say that dress looks charming on you! Have you changed it? I distinctly remember there being ribbons cascading down."  
  
"Just a little bit father, just a little bit," Elizabeth winked at Anne who was watching from the doorway above.  
  
"Why, you're quite the young lady Elizabeth, and you've turned out to be a charming mother. I'm sure Will would be proud of you, my dear child," her father whispered in Elizabeth's ear, as he steered her into the dining room.  
  
"Thank you father," Elizabeth said, as she swerved around to look the governor in his eyes. "I couldn't have done it without you," she whispered as she hugged him. Tears were slowly forming in her eyes. She couldn't break out, not right now. "Be strong, be strong," a voice said within her. "Thank you Will," she muttered, staring ahead.  
  
As she entered the dining room with her hand on her father's arm, every person stopped talking and glanced towards Elizabeth. You could have heard a pin drop in that room. The commodore was standing in the corner of the room, his eyes mesmerized by Elizabeth. Then all of the sudden, everyone started talking at once.  
  
The governor raised his eyebrows and winked at Elizabeth. She smiled, relieved that her grand entrance was over. "I think I can leave you with the Commodore Elizabeth, is that all right?" her father whispered as he nodded to a member of the royal cabinet, just stepping off the ship from England.  
  
"Yes, that'd be fine father," she whispered softly.  
  
"Alright, well hello Commodore Norrington and Merry Christmas! I trust you're enjoying yourself?" her father said, as he greeted the Commodore jovially.  
  
"Yes, of course, it's a splendid gathering," Norrington replied, smiling at Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, I must go greet the newly arrived Queen's man from England," her father said, "I'm sure Elizabeth would like to accompany you on this delightful evening," the governor said, nudging Elizabeth towards the Commodore.  
  
"Ah, yes I'd be.. delighted," Elizabeth said, as she smiled watching her father walk away.  
  
At first, they both just avoided each other's eyes, staring at the floor or watching a group of lovebirds begin to waltz. It was Norrington who first broke the quiet. He watched Elizabeth and she began to squirm uncomfortably. She finally just looked up at him, and smiled nervously. "Would you, umm, well, would you care for a dance?" Norrington asked.  
  
"That would be.....nice," Elizabeth responded hesitantly. He took her cold hand and led her to the ball room floor. Other dancers were beautifully waltzing to gorgeous violin music and swaying to the notes. "Commodore, I can't dance very w-" Elizabeth started to protest but Norrington stopped her.  
  
"It'll be fine, just follow my lead," he said soothingly. Elizabeth stopped and watched his face. This was a different Commodore Norrington, one that didn't appear often, but happened to replace the older, more stiff and polite Commodore.  
  
He placed his hand on her waist and she placed her left arm on his shoulder. His grip was steady and he held her close.  
  
And they danced. Whirling around the ballroom. Skirt flying. Together they were one. A blur of red and navy blue. Elizabeth gazed uncertainly into the Commodore's eyes. He looked down at her with love.  
  
Most all other dancers had stopped, just watching Elizabeth and Norrington. The music had winded down to a slow song, the melody gently humming. Elizabeth laid her head on the Commodore's shoulder. Squeezing her eyes shut to avoid the tears caused by loneliness. It was almost like a part of her was telling her to move on. Love Norrington, forget about Jack.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Commodore Norrington whispered.  
  
"Yes?" she whispered.  
  
"May I talk to you? Alone?"  
  
"Of course," Elizabeth responded, letting Norrington lead her to the veranda.  
  
"Elizabeth, you have always known my wishes towards you, and now all my feelings cannot be withheld in myself any longer," he paused, bending on one knee, "And you'd do me much honor, if you'd be my wife," he murmured, revealing a shining silver ring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!~!~! See I started this chapter during Winter Vacation, and now am finishing it in February, I totally forgot. Well I'm gonna try to finish this story soon, so please, all my reviewers STICK REVIEWING! THANKS LOVE TO ALL!!  
  
Kelsey 


	20. Chapter 19 The Acceptance

Author's Note:  
  
Here's the 19th chapter, ENJOY!~! REVIEWS ARE EXTREMELY WELCOME!~!~~!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked, leaning forward to look into the Commodore's anxious face.  
  
"Will you marry me?" the Commodore asked, love and hope blossoming in his eyes.  
  
Elizabeth leaned back in her cushioned chair. For a moment she was breathless, unbelieving. Images whirled around in her head. Of Jack, Will and Norrington. She looked into the Commodore's eyes. There was nothing there but overwhelming love.  
  
But what about Jack? A voice in her head asked. You can't just forget about him can you?! No, I won't forget about him, like he forgot me, an angry voice retorted back. Despite her feelings, a strange feeling of love for Norrington had grown in Elizabeth's heart.  
  
He loved her, and that itself was good enough for marrying a man. "Yes," she whispered. "I'll marry you."  
  
Delight and happiness erupted in the Commodore's eyes. He slipped the ring on her finger and then gingerly kissed her, lightly, like a gentleman. Not like Jack, she thought downwardly.  
  
But her euphoria had slowly faded when the image of Jack appeared in her head, again. Oh Jack, she thought, what have I done?  
  
"Come on Elizabeth," the Commodore said jovially, "I think we have something we need to share with the guests here."  
  
"Well, why don't we wait..." Elizabeth protested feebly as they entered the ballroom, but her voice was soon drained out by the murmurs of people when they saw Elizabeth's ring, which she quickly hid behind her back.  
  
"Excuse me," the Commodore proclaimed loudly, "I have an announcement to make."  
  
"Hear, hear," several people demanded, clanging their glass wine cups with silver spoons.  
  
"Elizabeth and I are to be married," the Commodore declared proudly, his hawk nose up high.  
  
Cheers and clapping sounded around, followed by several people coming up and congratulating them. "Well, I always knew you two would end up together," Governor Swann said, patting Norrington on the back.  
  
"Thank you for your blessing," the Commodore said, dropping Elizabeth's hand and shaking her father's.  
  
"Now Commodore, I would like to discuss England's latest politics, have you heard of the news from the queen?" Governor Swann said quickly, steering the Commodore away from Elizabeth and into the parlor, leaving her staring awkwardly after them.  
  
"So Miss Swann, I bet you're delighted with the Commodore's proposal, it was to be expected I hear," murmured several ladies, coming up to Elizabeth's side the second the Governor and Commodore left.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth replied, somewhat dazed, "Excuse me, I'm feeling a little shaky, I think I might retire early, good night," Elizabeth said, dismissing the women and heading to her room. Feeling like tears of anger and desertion might start to flow any minute.  
  
"How DARE you Jack!" Elizabeth hissed the moment she shut the door and started sobbing into her pillow. "How could you? You insolent, revolting bastard!" she screamed into the cotton bag of feathers. "Why?!?" she begged, gasping for breath, "Why god? Now Will and Jack?! What cruel fate do you see me fit to deserve?" she whispered, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Shhh dear child," came a voice in her ear. "It's going to be alright.." Elizabeth jumped but turned to see the face of Anne.  
  
"Oh Anne, what am I to do? I love Jack, but I thought Norrington might be the answer, but obviously, now I know he's not. Anne...help, what am I to do?" Elizabeth asked, facing her maid with a tear-streaked face.  
  
"Follow your heart," Anne replied, tilting Elizabeth's face up, "It'll be okay, don't despair child."  
  
"But why did Jack....just leave...it's like he forgot me."  
  
"He never did, men have to find themselves before they start loving, he'll come back."  
  
"But it's too late now!!" Elizabeth hissed, "I already said yes!"  
  
"Doesn't mean you have to show up at the alter," Anne suggested mischievously.  
  
"God, I hope he comes back," Elizabeth whispered, looking out the window at the dark ocean, "I only hope."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry if that was a short chapter. The end to this story is coming quickly now, in one or two chapters so stay tuned. I'm going to update MUCH more quickly!~! Please review!!! Thanks!!  
  
Kelsey 


	21. Chapter 20 The Corrupt Dress

Author's Note:  
  
Okay, next chapter RIGHT UP!!! Hehe, that's like TWO in a row!! Lol, I don't think I've EVER updated that quickly in my life, on fanfiction.net AND fictionpress.com!! Well enough about little ole' boring me, ON TO THE STORY! Thanks again! Much love to all!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two Months Later  
  
"I thought, well we, agreed that a nice spring wedding would be nice," the Commodore said to the Governor, squeezing Elizabeth's frigid hand.  
  
"And you'd like that too, Elizabeth?" asked the Governor smiling questionly into his daughter's eyes.  
  
Elizabeth stared right back at her father, a cold dwelling in her eyes that had long since been accustomed there. "Yes," she responded, like a mindless zombie. "That would be nice."  
  
The Commodore smiled at his fiancé, while her father look at her worriedly. He definitely had sensed his daughter's daily vigor was gone, and it looked like her spirit was dwindling down.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you quite alright my dear?" her father asked staring into his daughter's eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Elizabeth replied, supplying a faint smile.  
  
"Just wedding jitters, that's all," the Commodore said, reassuringly, "Ah, by the way, the wedding dress has arrived, just imported from London."  
  
"Why don't you go try it on?" the Governor asked.  
  
"Of course," Elizabeth whispered, leaving the drawing room and heading upstairs.  
  
"Damn it all!" Jack yelled, as he heard the news of Elizabeth's acceptance of the Commodore's proposal, "That whoreson Norrington!" he muttered, drowning a mug of ale.  
  
"Aye, Elizabeth's over her head now," Ana Maria agreed. "She can't be messing with the Commodore when she's finally accepting his third proposal."  
  
"Ana Maria, can I get her back?" Jack spun around, clutching Ana Maria by the shoulders. "Do I still have a goddamn chance?"  
  
"Possibly," Ana Maria winced at Jack's firm grip. "But this time you can't just trust Elizabeth to sit around for you to come back every now and then. You love her don't ye?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Well then show it man!" Ana Maria hissed, staring Jack in the face when he let her go and plumped back in his seat.  
  
"Curse the lowlife rouge who made the rules of love!" Jack yelled, throwing his beer bottle at the wall.  
  
Ana Maria motioned a irate Jack to come near. "Get her back," she whispered into his ear, "Show her the meaning of freedom..."  
  
"Here is your weddin' dress Miss Swann," said one the maids, as she delicately placed the satin gown upon the four poster bed.  
  
"Thank you Claudine," Elizabeth replied as she took the dress out of it's box.  
  
"Quite lovely," noted Anne as she stood by the window. "The dress of every young woman's dreams."  
  
"Yes, it's quite a sight," Elizabeth said as she slipped off her day dress and the maids helped her put on the gown.  
  
"I'm sure the wedding will be beautiful," Anne said, watching a ship deport from harbor.  
  
"Every young woman's dream come true," Elizabeth muttered sarcastically as she stepped out from the dressing corner and did a quickly circle in the mirror to see the dresses' shape.  
  
"Charming," Anne said, smiling at Miss Swann, "You'll once again be stunner of the islands."  
  
"Elizabeth," Governor Swann yelled from the base of the stairs. "Are you done my dear? Does it fit?"  
  
"Yes father, coming," Elizabeth replied, sweeping down the stairs. She entered the room slowly, adjusting the bodice.  
  
"Enchanting," the Commodore breathed, looking at her with passion.  
  
"Absolutely stunning," Governor Swann said, smiling at his daughter proudly.  
  
"I'm glad that it fits well," the Commodore replied, sitting down and looking at a pile of papers.  
  
The Governor glanced at Norrington irritably, like he should pay more attention to his fiancé. "Well that'd be all, Elizabeth," her father said, dismissing his daughter with a wave.  
  
Elizabeth curtsied and headed up the stairs quickly, eager to get out of the wretched thing as quickly as she possibly could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry about the ending, not a very good one. We'll I'm sorry, this is all the chapters you're gonna get 2nite, I have 2 get 2 bed and work on my other fics, PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!  
  
Kelsey 


	22. Chapter 21 Ebony Eyes

Author's Note:  
  
WARNING: This chapter is extremely depressing and sad...but HANG in there....there's always light at the end of a long depressing chapter. Please review!!! Sorry about the editing of the last chapter, I was in a hurry, please pardon all mistakes.  
  
"Time for bed now Miss Swann," Anne said, as she pulled back the covers and set out Elizabeth's satin nightgown.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed later tonight," Elizabeth replied drowsily, perched on the windowsill, staring out over the harbor.  
  
"Alright...but your daughter....would you like me to take care of her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright Miss Swann, pleasant dreams. Don't fall off that ledge now, your father and fiancé will have a fit," Anne whispered, smiling as she shut the door.  
  
The night had a quiet melody. Cool air drafting through the window. The smell of the ocean filling the air. It was a full moon, and it's light spread a strange glow to the town and buildings. "And really bad eggs, drink up ya' hearties' ya' ho.." Elizabeth murmured, tapping her fingers on the windowsill. She felt so old, her life was so dull now. It was like she was slowly fading out of it.  
  
An ache had grown in her heart. Like all her dreams of action and Jack had disappeared. 'It's your fault though...' a voice said in her head, 'You didn't have to accept the proposal.'  
  
'But should I have waited my whole life for Captain Jack Sparrow to sweep me off my feet?' Elizabeth said out loud, getting up from the window and changing into her nightgown.  
  
'Well...' the protesting voice said.  
  
'No, and it's extremely likely that I'll-'  
  
'Meet Jack Sparrow soon," a voice said from behind her, a finger encircling a curl of hair.  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes, 'damn it all,' she whispered, glancing at the ceiling, 'Stop tormenting me.'  
  
" I don't mean to lassie'," the voice whispered, a warm hand clasping her shoulder and spinning her backwards.  
  
"Jack," she whispered staring into large brown ebony eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth," Jack murmured, his hand reaching towards the nape of her neck and pulling her face to his.  
  
"Jack, I," Elizabeth murmured as she leaned forward to kiss him. Jack put a finger to her lips and stopped her.  
  
"We wouldn't want to be doin' that now, would we? You being a promised woman and all..." Jack whispered back with a devilish smile and skeptic eye.  
  
For a moment Elizabeth just gazed at him in astonishment and hurt, then anger. "Well, Mr. Sparrow, since you...seduced me... it's entirely YOUR fault," Elizabeth smiling wickedly, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Nay, I just wanted to say 'ello, that's all, and a congratulations, savvy?" Jack said, sauntering over to Elizabeth's armchair.  
  
"Oh I see, well thank you. My fiancé and I will be incredibly happy together, no DESERTION, or anger. Just pleasant and long lasting-"  
  
"I get the point, Elizabeth," Jack interrupted, frowning with distaste at the idea of ever 'loving' Norrington.  
  
"Oh..." Elizabeth whispered, trying to avoid Jack's hurtful gaze.  
  
"I was comin' back for you. Truly I was," Jack said quietly, staring at his hands.  
  
"It was too long Jack, I'm sorry. I'd be forced to marry the Commodore somehow," Elizabeth said softly, coming and kneeling down by Jack.  
  
"No you wouldn't. I wouldn't let that bastard touch you," Jack replied, staring into Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"There's nothing I can do. I love you Jack, and I've just realized that sometimes...love has to wait. I made the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
"And so did I," Jack said, holding Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"I'll never forget you...and I'll never stop loving you."  
  
"Neither will I...I'll come back to Port Royal!! I can't live without seeing you Elizabeth, I-"  
  
"No Jack," Elizabeth whispered, a crystal tear finally dropping from her face. She bowed her head down, golden hair cascading down the sides of her face. "You can't, there won't be any space left in my life. I can't take back what I said..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Forget me," Elizabeth murmured, squeezing Jack's hand and then dropping it. "Live, Jack, don't let life pass you by... I couldn't bear seeing you time after time, only for a little while."  
  
"No, Elizabeth," Jack whispered, lifting stray strands of hair out of her face, "It'll be okay...we'll always have each other," he murmured as he hugged her tightly, tilting her face up into the moonlight to kiss her gently.  
  
"Jack," she whispered, tears streaming down her face in the moonlight, "Please leave now..."  
  
"Aye," Jack murmured, casting his eye over Elizabeth for the last time. He climbed onto the windowsill and disappeared beyond her view.  
  
Elizabeth clenched her fists in frustration while tears flew down her face like rain, consistently falling, cold wet drops. How could she had made such a mistake?  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, okay. DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!I LIKE SERIOUSLY WAS ABOUT 2 CRY when I was writing this chapter. I never should write chapters when I'm moody....they always tend to be extremely depressing. Well don't fear, this ISN'T the end. And I STRONGLY DISLIKE stories with sad endings....SO THIS WON'T BE ONE!! CONTINUE ON PLEASE! I'm not sure about how many more chapters there'll be...probably 1 or two...Well I'm going to write the next chapter RIGHT NOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please review!!! Sorry for the 'depressingness!!'!  
  
Love ya'll,  
  
Kels 


	23. Chapter 22 Love Will Not Die

Author's Note:  
  
Much thanks to all who proceeded on to the next chapter. I swear, this one will NOT be depressing and sad. Please review!! It means a lot!! Thanks!!  
  
~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Elizabeth put her head in her hands, utterly exhausted. Letting go of Jack had to be done. She couldn't possibly marry Norrington with-, wait she didn't exactly HAVE to marry the Commodore. He was an adult, he could accept refusal. And Jack....  
  
"Jack..." Elizabeth yelled as she rushed to the window, "Jack!!"  
  
He wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth hissed anxiously, squinting into the bushes. Nope, his bandana wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Damn it all," she muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes. She rushed to her drawers, drawing out old dresses and stockings, preparing to go after Jack on her own.  
  
"Did I hear someone call for me?" a voice peeped at the window.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth near yelled, rushing to the window and nearly knocking Sparrow into the greenery below.  
  
"Couldn't leave me? Could ya?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Oh Jack," Elizabeth whispered, hugging the captain close to her. "When did things get so messed up?" she murmured into his ear.  
  
"When you started loving me lassie," Jack teased. "Things always go wrong when you start loving a pirate."  
  
"Aye, I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered gazing into Jack's heavily lined kohl eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth, I-" Jack started.  
  
"No, don't talk," Elizabeth murmured as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I missed you," Jack whispered, eyes wild with excitement.  
  
"Of course you did," Elizabeth said, wickedly grinning, her hair catching the moonlight's rays. She was alive, she hadn't felt this love, this passion or desire in a long time. "Live for the moment," she whispered, eyes beckoning.  
  
Some Time Later  
  
"Where were you Jack?" Elizabeth whispered as she snuggled up to him.  
  
"Raiding lassie," Jack whispered, fingers in her hair. "Pirates duty, it is."  
  
"When I go with you..." Elizabeth said hesitantly, "I'll rob and steal things too?"  
  
"Well," Jack said awkwardly.  
  
"Don't answer that," Elizabeth giggled.  
  
"Elizabeth?" a voice pounded at the door. "Elizabeth?! Are you in there?"  
  
"Hide," Elizabeth hissed to Jack who grabbed his things and scurried out the window.  
  
"Yes?" Elizabeth moaned, acting like she'd just woken up.  
  
"Please open up darling," another man's voice came from behind the door.  
  
Elizabeth wrapped herself in a silk robe and opened the door.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked groggily, squinting to see the Commodore and her father.  
  
"We were just checking up on you," her father said smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Some military men seem to have spotted an unfamiliar ship," the Commodore informed in his monotone.  
  
"And what would that have to do with me?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well it seems to be the ship of Jack Sparrow, and as you're friends with him-" the Governor meekly said.  
  
"He might come to you for help," the Commodore finished, pushing the door wider and entering her room.  
  
"Commodore Norrington," Governor Swann protested, " I insist, this isn't decent. Going into my daughter, your fiancé's room in the middle of the night."  
  
"Just looking," he replied, checking under the bed and in the closet. "You never know the antics of Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Well, it's not proper, at this time of hour," the governor muttered.  
  
"These windows should be shut," the Commodore said disapprovingly, fastening the windows tightly. "All seems to be in order, good night Elizabeth," he said, kissing her on the lips.  
  
The governor gave him an annoyingly shocked look and proceeded out the door. "Goodnight Commodore," Elizabeth replied, faking a yawn.  
  
Norrington shut the door tightly and Elizabeth could hear low voices faintly fading off. She rushed to the windows at once, struggling to open them. They were jammed.  
  
"Damn it all," she cursed, sinking into the plush armchair next to the window. Jack was gone, for now anyway.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
SO!??HOW WAS IT?!! Did you like it? I hope it wasn't that bad!! Maybe a little more uplifting. I'm not sure when I'll update next, soon hopefully!! Well PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks,  
  
Kelsey 


	24. Chapter 23

Author's Note:  
  
Everyone, this is the last and final chapter. It's been almost a nuisance to keep updating, and I've been working on many other stories and had a nagging sense and annoyance in my mind that I still haven't finished this fic. So now, after a long wait, I give you the end, adieu... and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and helped me on this fic. It was my first and all of you are so special to me, thank you.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
To Freedom  
  
Jack was gone. He'd scurried out her window with out so much as a kiss goodbye. Not that she'd expected it anyway, you never could expect too much from Jack. He was a pirate and unlike any man she'd ever met, but that's what she liked about him. That's what made chills run up and down her arms, that's what made her eyes fill with passion and desire whenever she saw him.  
  
The Commodore, Will, her father, they were all normal men. So similar it had dulled her for too long, she would not have a bore for a husband or lover. She wanted Jack; she wanted him so much that fear overran her. She didn't want the life of the Commodore's wife; she wanted so much more then that. To have adventure and romance, enjoy the thrills of piracy. She wanted to be Jack's and only his. It wouldn't be so bad to do some things bad, like looting. That's what would make it so exciting.  
  
'I'm coming for him,' Elizabeth thought desperately. 'No one would stop her, not the Commodore or anyone.' She hated the role of the governor's daughter and now was her chance to leave that life forever. Striding over to the window, she lifted the hatch and started to tug it open, still jammed. 'Help me,' she whispered aloud to no one in particular. 'Will, help me leave this life, please Will, help me.' Then miraculously the window swung open and Elizabeth was flung across the carpet. She murmured a word of thanks then gazed down and scanned the bushes for Jack. She could see in the mists of the harbor Jack's ship, the Black Pearl but nearer she could see the smoke from guns and bursts of flame. "No," she gasped. She had to get to Jack no matter what happened.  
  
Quickly rushing to the closet she dragged out a pair of breeches and large white blouse, maybe she wouldn't look so feminine in this. Elizabeth frantically changed into the clothes and grabbed a few necessities, money, a pocketknife she had always kept in emergencies and then Will and hers wedding ring. She would never forget Will, he was a good man and loved her, she at least could remember him for that, even though in her mind, was the dwelling presence of Jack.  
  
Then a thought struck her...Isabelle. How could she leave her only child and daughter? Elizabeth knew she was never a perfect mother and never could be. The burden Will left on her, she was sad to admit it, but it strangled her. What would her father do if she just left her? There was no way Elizabeth could bring a baby on a pirate's boat, she'd cry in a moment of hiding and blow their cover, or she'd be brought up to be a scandalous woman.  
  
Elizabeth wanted the best for her, even though she'd never shown it. She loved her daughter, but...she couldn't take care of her. A life as the Governor's granddaughter would be the best for her. She'd never experience the thrill of adventure and therefore never have an addiction to it. Nevertheless, she had to say goodbye, even if it meant being caught.  
  
Quietly she opened her door slowly, scanned the hallway, then darted across and opened the door of her daughter, right across from hers. Isabelle was sleeping soundly in her cradle, sweet and innocent as an angel. She didn't even look like Elizabeth, her dark hair and olive skin made her look more like a pirate child then one of England.  
  
'I love you,' she whispered softly to her baby afraid to touch her cheek for waking her up. 'I truly do, and I'll come back, someday.' Isabelle stirred in her sleep and made a content cooing noise. Elizabeth knew it was her time to leave, now or never. 'Good bye little one,' she said softly, taking off Will and hers wedding ring and putting it on the side table. It was a token for her to always remember her parents, though they might not be near. 'I will always love you,' she said, leaving the door and returning to her room.  
  
Now it was time for the escape route. How would she get out of the mansion? It had to be a quick way and efficient, not necessarily safe, but a way for her to get out of the house at least in fair condition. How did Jack try to get in? She pondered curiously. The window!  
  
At once Elizabeth rushed to the window and again looked down, it was a dreadfully long way and she had to steady herself again the wall to keep her dizziness at bay. 'I must do this,' she murmured, 'for Jack.' So carefully and calmly, she climbed down the lattice wood posts along the house that vines had long since covered and grown around. The idea of making a rope with white linen sheets struck her, but it seemed that the Commodore and her father would immediately start looking for Jack and knowing she had ran off with him, instead of looking for her.  
  
Anger raged in herself at the Commodore. 'Always trying to keep me inside and locked up,' she muttered crossly. 'Jack never taking me with him, I am no fragile china doll made out of glass!' The lattice wood was cracking; she heard it loud and clearly. 'No,' she whispered, 'Will help me please, let it hold.'  
  
'Go quickly, love,' she heard a voice whisper and it seemed to be Will's loving voice but then Jack's strong one. She looked below her, Jack!  
  
"Come on love," he said softly standing below her, "We don't have much time. They could be here any minute."  
  
"Whom?" she asked.  
  
"The Commodore and soldiers, they might kill us both. You've had too many run-in's with pirates lassie," he grinned, his dark eyes shining in the moonlight. "Jump from there, I'll catch you," Jack said, moving to stand below Elizabeth. It was still ten feet from where she was to the ground.  
  
"Are you sure Jack," she whispered cautiously.  
  
"Positive, love, we must not tarry now."  
  
"Alright," Elizabeth answered and let go, jumping clumsily into Jack's waiting arms.  
  
"That wasn't so hard was it now?" he jested.  
  
"No," she answered, smiling, "Ironic isn't it?"  
  
"Well, darling now is time for our daring escapade, are you ready?" he asked her, his hand on her waist, drawing her close.  
  
"Yes, Captain Sparrow, I'm quite ready," she whispered and he knelt down and kissed her softly.  
  
"I love you Elizabeth, and all that you're giving up to me, I feel quite unworthy."  
  
"You unworthy? Of course you are Jack," she teased. "A pirate worth of a governor's daughter, such a thing is unheard of."  
  
"Well we always do change the way of things," Jack laughed, "Now come my lady, let us flee," he whispered, taking her hand and running away. To Elizabeth it felt as she was flying away. A bird escaping from its lethal cage.  
  
"What will we do Jack?" Elizabeth whispered fearfully as they neared the Pearl, surrounded by soldiers blasting their guns at it.  
  
Jack gazed at his ship and for a moment, Elizabeth saw a strange emotion in his eyes. It was one of regret, and fear melting and twisting into one. "What? What is it?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"The crew is going to leave," he replied.  
  
"What? No! They can't," Elizabeth said loudly.  
  
A sudden voice added to their fear. "Show yourselves! Who goes there?" a voice cried, from the other side of the bush they were hiding behind. A shot rang in the air. "Show yourselves or I will shoot!"  
  
"Come lassie," Jack whispered his eyes mournful and glassy. "We must go."  
  
"No Jack," Elizabeth replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We can't give in, we can't surrender to...them!"  
  
'We'll die anyway lassie. Better to surrender to them now and have a few more moments together."  
  
"Oh Jack," Elizabeth moaned, as she pressed her face into Jack's soldier and wept, refusing to let go of the one who had given her so much happiness and love.  
  
"Let's go," Jack whispered and he led her out by her hand to surrender. Elizabeth gasped when she saw who it was, then went pale as the moon, which shone down at them.  
  
"Norrington," she whispered as she went down in a faint, a true one this time.  
  
"So Captain Jack Sparrow we meet again," the Commodore addressed Jack.  
  
"Aye Commodore, but never on such a fine evenin' as this."  
  
The Commodore dismissed Jack and turned to his soldiers, "Take Miss Swann and bring her to my office in the fort."  
  
"Aye sir," was their reply as the darted forward.  
  
"No Norrington, leave her alone," Jack threatened, "I'll kill you if you take one step."  
  
"It's time I taught Miss Swann a lesson. Seize him," the Commodore roared. More soldiers rushed forward and Jack ran, this was only thing he could do, he couldn't outwit all those men there, in the middle of bushes. He was leaving Elizabeth, he knew, but he'd come back. He wouldn't dare leave her this time.  
  
Elizabeth woke up to the sound of shots and the smell of smoke. She was in a small, dank stone room without a soul. Instantaneously she became aware her hands were locked into place and she was once again was a bird in a cage. Despair and anger swept through her body as she fought to get loose. What had happened? She'd remember Jack and her alone and then...Norrington, the foul, evil man. Nevertheless, where had Jack gone? How could he abandon her? How could he? He promised, he PROMISED her that he would come back with her and sail away. Why did everyone want to destroy Jack and her love, their happiness?  
  
She became aware at once of steps thudding down the hall and the sound of voices. "What about Sparrow?" a voice asked urgently.  
  
"We'll get him soon enough," another replied, sounding very like Norrington's. 'No!' Elizabeth thought, 'He's coming, what'll he do to me?' Panic stuck the very core of her soul.  
  
"Now leave me alone," Norrington retorted back to the other man, slurring his words slightly. 'Was the Commodore drunk?' she thought frightened. 'What on earth would he do to her if he was intoxicated.' No, he couldn't do that, her father wouldn't allow it.  
  
The door swung open. "Why hello Elizabeth," the Commodore said addressing Elizabeth with bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Have mercy," she whispered, looking away unable to look into the raging eyes. He walked in and closed the door, walking closer to her so she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She turned away in disgust.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" he asked hoarsely his hand toying with the blonde curls of her hair. She whimpered, not answering.  
  
"Speak," he screamed, slapping her painfully across the face. "Speak damn you, you whore. Never was I good enough for you, never was I able to suit your fancy," he whispered, his voice slinking into her ears." First it was the weak, pretty boy William, dear William," he mocked, in a fake high woman's voice. "That man was a boy, unable to handle a woman like you," he murmured, drawing his hand down her neck.  
  
"Leave me alone," she begged, crying aloud, her voice echoing in the room and across the fort. "Please I beg of you."  
  
"Then," the Commodore said, continuing, leaving her and pacing around the room, "it was Sparrow, the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. I still don't see what you see in him. The hell spawn, going from one whore to the next, and then you," he stopped, coming closer back to Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth, do you know how long I've-" he gulped, "wanted you? I've lost you once and I'm NOT going to make the same mistake again." For a moment he seemed sane again, not like the wild dog he had been. The commodore turned to the wall. "Oh Elizabeth," he whispered and turned back to her. His eyes were once again yellow, veins standing out, he was going to take her, and she could tell by the way he was advancing slowly towards her, the emotion of lust growing in his eyes.  
  
He was no more then a hand away from her and he stopped, everything stopped, it felt time stopped. "Elizabeth?" he murmured.  
  
"Yes," she whimpered.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said darting forward and taking her face in his. It was like heading off into a waterfall. He was savage brutal, kissing her hard, she could feel bruises forming on her face.  
  
"Don't," she screamed, "Jack," she cried, "Oh Jack," she murmured, tears flooding. There was nothing she could do; he was taking possession of her body. His hand was trying to rip away at the trousers. "Save me Jack!" she screamed, emotion coming to her voice that could be heard from heaven to hell. Then, she heard a sound. It seemed everything had gone into slow motion and then stopped. It was a small cracking noise, a pop that seemed to get louder and louder, breaking barriers of air.  
  
The Commodore's eyes opened wide, his breathing was shallow. Scarlet blood dripped from the side of his mouth and he slithered down to the cold stone floor. Behind him stood Jack. "Jack," she cried her voice no more then a whisper.  
  
"Bastard," he cursed at the Commodore, spitting on his dead body and kicking it to the side. "Oh Elizabeth, I am so sorry love," he murmured, caressing Elizabeth's cheek and holding her to him. "I will never forgive myself for leaving you there. I should have brought you with me...or something."  
  
"No, Jack, what's done is done, we need to leave," she said softly, her voice similar to the rippling of a creek.  
  
"Come on dear heart," he said, rushing out and holding her tightly in his. "I'm never letting you go," he said as he kissed her passionately.  
  
They ran as fast as the wind. Nothing could stop them, the courage and fight for love prevailed in them. But as they neared the road to the harbor, Elizabeth couldn't see the Black Pearl in sight. "Where is it Jack?" she asked, hope lost.  
  
"It's not here love," he replied, tilting her chin to meet his eyes with her. "Come this way." Elizabeth followed Jack and they ran to the other side of the island. A hidden cove Elizabeth had never seen before, and in it, was the Black Pearl.  
  
"How will we get there?" she asked curiously, a smile displayed on her lovely features.  
  
"Swim," Jack replied as he waded out into the water and started swimming to his ship. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and soon followed after. There they were, two lovers fleeing away to escape to a different life. A rope was soon thrown down when they reached the ship and both clambered up.  
  
"Welcome Elizabeth," Ana Maria said pleasantly as Elizabeth climbed onto the ship.  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth replied. "Thank you."  
  
"Cast away," Jack yelled and the ship launched as the anchor was being drawn. Elizabeth stumbled and Jack steadied her with a hand on her waist. He looked lovingly at her and she gazed back at him with equal devotion.  
  
Ana Maria sighed grinning. "Let's first get you out of this clothes Miss Swann."  
  
"Alright," Elizabeth answered, her eyes never leaving Jack's.  
  
After Elizabeth had changed from her wet clothes to a fresh pair of shirt and breeches, she met Jack on the deck. Port Royal was drifting away so it could be no more then a dark blot. "Elizabeth darling," Jack said concerned, as he put his arm around her shoulders, "Weren't you sad to leave your child? Why did you come with me and leave her behind?"  
  
"Of course I was saddened to leave Isabelle, but I love you Jack and that was a sacrifice I had to make. I was a slave there. Forced to live and obey the rules my father set for me. You gave me freedom Jack," she whispered adoration shining in her eyes.  
  
Instead of replying Jack lifted his head down and kissed Elizabeth with all the fervor and passion he could muster. After he was done, Elizabeth sighed contently, Jack's arms around her in a loving embrace. "On to freedom," he whispered, "forever."  
  
The end.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sniffle, sniffle. This is my last author's note for this story. Well I hope you enjoyed the ride, please PLEASE review. You know how important they are to me. I'm considering writing a sequel; I have a little idea playing in my mind. However, I'm not sure I'm up to it. Only if the reviewers really wanted it, at their urging I would do so. I hope you all aren't mad at what I made Elizabeth go through with Norrington, he's so evil Hiss. Well this is the end...thank you to all...  
  
Love, Kelsey  
  
P.S. I did this all in one night, can you believe it, I certainly can't! So please if you notice any grammar or punctuation mistakes, note that in your reviews! THANKS! 


End file.
